lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kobi Ryuzaki
Kobi Ryuzaki is a Golden Child that was produced by Kazime Corp. During his training there he escaped after realizing the real goals of the organization and was constantly on the run from them for 5 years until he was 19. Once he moved to Japan he was trained even further by Takashi and is now a member of The G.C.L.T (G'olden '''C'hild 'L'iberation 'T'askforce) and their most powerful member. Appearance Kobi is a lean young black man with black skin. He's of African-American and Japanese decent and has medium length black hair. He's almost never seen without a baseball cap of some type, usually his blue and white one. He's usually wearing a white t-shirt and a sky-blue coat on top. He also wears sky blue chinos and white sneakers with blue stripes. He also has brown eyes. Personality Kobi is a kind, cheerful and an otherwise content individual. Yoshi even remarked that he has the kind of feel that "makes you smile whenever he does....it's scarily contagious". He has a knack for studying objects so he can replicate them in his spare time and he is also extremely competitive. He is a healthily cautious individual, though he would never back down from a fight if it was his last resort. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Near Genus level intellect: '''Though he has no physical experience, before he left Kinzan Camp, Kobi gathered a large amount of information from "his education" there. He has extensive knowledge of Planet Earth and is up to date on most on various projects that Kazime Corporation owns, secret and obvious. He's an extremely quick learner, if he watches a full process at least once he is able to perfectly replicate it because of his abilities. *'Enhanced Strength:'Through his training at an early age and enhancement via the M.I.C, Kobi has gained a tremendous amount of strength. He is strong enough to punch through solid metal and can even lift trucks and carry them for a period of time. He can even further boost his muscle mass through the use of Nanobots so he could potentially get even stronger. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Kobi can use his Nanobots to boost and optimize his muscle output causing him to gain a boost in running speed. He can also optimize his running speed using his He is fast enough to be able to keep up with vehicles and has a measured maximum speed of 200 mph. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'Kobi can use his Nanobots to store excess energy for later use when his energy levels are running low. H is able to fight and run for a much longer time than the average fighter and has endurance even comparable to that of even the strongest of martial artists. *'Enhanced Vision: 'Kobi has perfect vision and can even see Infrared, X-Ray and UV using his M.I.C to optimize his eyes. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Kobi's reflexes have been refined to the point of which they are 30 times better than that of an ordinary human and can go even further when he's in his '''Rush Mode. His extremely speedy reaction time can allow him to dodge almost any attack Regenerative Healing: '''Over a course of time Kobi can use his Nanotech to heal wounds that are inflicted on him during a battle. He can even go as far as to restore his limbs and even the body parts of others. C.R.A.F.T Kobi's C.R.A.F.T is called '''Space Fighter, his fighting style and constructs center around the concept of space travel and rockets Constructs Kobi can use his M.I.C to produce a high number of Nanobots which have the ability to disassemble machinery and even assemble machinery seemingly out of thin aire. He has used his Nanobots to produce a number of Constructs which he can use to fight or for other purposes. *'Wings Thrusters: '''Kobi can use his Nanotech powers in order to construct a powerful wing shaped jet pack on his back (similar to Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken) they allow him to fly at high speed and contribute towards a number of his attacks. *'Rocket Gloves and Shoes: Using his Nanotech, Kobi created powerful metallic gloves and boots which have small rockets attached to them. Using these gadgets he can increase the speed and overal strength of his attacks and even adds a fiery flare to his moves. *'Circular Shield: '''Kobi embedded a shield attachment within his Gloves in order to produce a circuler blue shield that can protect him from physical attacks and blasts. He can also increase it's size and even create a large dome around him. Techniques Using his creations Kobi has developed a number of fighting techniques to attack opponents. Normal Techniques *'Blast off Punch: Kobi uses his rocket gloves to punch his opponent at high speed. Once his fist connects he then fires his hand off and it carries the opponent until it explodes. He then regenerates his hand. *'Bltiz Kicks:' Kobi creates rockets on his feet and does a low jump the air. He then does a rapid barrage of kicks using the rockets to speed them up. He finishes off with a quick kick to the chin. The speed at which he kicks does give the illusion that he has more than two feet. *'Jet Twister:' Kobi creates the wing jet on his back and he charges at his opponent. He then begins to spin with his fist stretched forward and delivers a drill punch at the opponent. *'Jumbo Laser:' He put's his fists together and forms a band jet engines on his wrists. They then spin and fire off a hot blue laser at the opponent. *'Sidewinder Barrage: '''Kobi fires off a swarm of side winder missiles from the constructed rocket launchers on his wrist. *'Turbine Takedown:' Kobi constructs a massive turbine on the ground and turns it on. It causes a massive suction effect and sends the enemy flying towards Kobi. Once they are heading in his direction he quickly deconstructs it and sends a massive rocket glove enhanced punch at the opponent. *'Saturn VI Smash:' This attack is mainly used on large groups or even just a large enemy. Kobi uses the Nanites to construct and extremely large rocket fist for Kobi to use. He then activates it and charges at the opponent to cause a massively destructive punch. *'Blast off Combo:' Kobi once again punches the opponent and fires his fist which carries the opponent. However, instead of blowing up, the fist flies up into the air. Kobi then flies off after it and over takes it. He then punches the opponent again with another rocket fist and both fists propel the opponent down to the ground where they explode together causing double damage. Rush Techniques *'Rush Mode:' Kobi developed this technique in order to keep up with faster enemies. Kobi makes that Nanites in his body to increase his blood flow. By doing this he increases the amount of nutrients going to key organs and this in turn increases his strength and speed. The M.I.C within him also releases more energy into the Nanites which can cause core complex constructs to be done faster. A side effect also being that the flames from the rockets turn blue from the usual red. The downside to doing this though is that once he ends the mode he cannot uses his Nanites for a while as they all burn out so he has to wait a while for his Nanite levels to increase so he can construct again. *'Terminal Blast off Punch:' Kobi does the exact same thing as he would for a rocket punch except this time the explosion would do twice as much damage and it would be colored blue instead of the usual red. *'Orbital Strike: '''Kobi punches the opponent and sends them flying. He then follows up and overtakes the opponent with is Wing Jets. He then entraps the opponent by flying around the person in circles and punching them over and over again numerous times at hi speed. He then finishes off with a sharp kick to the face. Trivia *Most of Kobi's attacks seem to be themed after, aeroplanes and anything to do with outerspace and rockets, just as his C.R.A.F.T states **The "Blitz Kicks" move is a reference to an actual Air Raid coined "The Blitz". It was a period of strategic bombings by the Germans during world war two. **The "Saturn VI Smash" move is a reference to the space shuttle the Saturn V which still holds record for the tallest rocket. Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Pages added by YoungEezy27 Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles